


Small Considerations

by Dedlivs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Letters, Male Friendship, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, just a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlivs/pseuds/Dedlivs
Summary: Jisung writes an acrostic poem to his hyungs.





	Small Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and completely random.  
> I don't really know why I decided to post this but I love Jisung so much and I wanted to do something for him ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ps. sorry for really bad english but it's 3am and I don't really know what I'm writing about (haha) I'll edit when I can

It doesn't come out easy for Jisung to express his feelings as openly as other members do. He's not the type to act on his emotions and the kind of person that talks about these kinds of things easily, but he sure enjoys others showing affection to him. It might seem like he hates it when his hyungs pinch his cheeks or ruffle his hair, he might grimace when they kiss or hug him, but deep inside he loves the attention. He likes the way his hyungs spoil him al the time, but sometimes, he feels bad for not being able to show how much he loves them back. He's just too shy to do it in front of the cameras and he never seems to find the right moment, at the dormitory.

Jisung is a really awkward and introverted sixteen year old that wants to show the world how much he's grown, and how much he loves his friends. But, when the manager walks up to him and asks him to write a letter to his hyungs, for a radio show, he doesn't know where to start. He struggles for days, trashing tones of notes and scribbles, until he asks Taeyong for advice and the older suggests him to write down all the things he thinks about his hyungs in a spare paper. He says that a three-line poem for each one of them could be a good idea too, and Jisung thinks that might be it. 

However, after he jots down some quick thoughts about the boys, he wrinkles his nose and scratches his head discouraged. He reads the short poems one by one, and sighs. He's put his feelings into it, but it doesn't feel good enough. He wants something more personal, but he's not good at words. He considers asking someone else for help, but eventually decides to do it by himself so, even if it sucks, he can still say he's worked hard on it. 

Then, the night before their impending radio interview, Jisung finds a bunch of acrostic poems on the internet and gets an idea out of it. He spends roughly two hours studying the capital letters of the acronym he's chosen and thinking about the right adjectives to use, plus an hour to put everything down nicely. When he finishes and seals the letter he smiles proudly and slides it inside the bag he's going to bring to the studio. 

 

 

Yang Yoseob, the DJ of Dream Radio, welcomes them with a warm smile and kind words, making the dreamies feel at ease as they sit around the table and wear the assigned headphones. He talks in a soft-spoken voice and laughs at their silly jokes, smiling fondly whenever a member stumbles upon their words or doesn't follow the script. Jisung thinks he's a cool and really caring person, and that thought makes him feel more comfortable as time passes by.

«So, I heard our maknae, Jisung, has prepared something for his hyungs tonight.» Yoseob announces after half an hour of live broadcast, and the younger boy is feeling suddenly nervous again. He nods shyly and takes the letter out of his bag, shaking slightly as he does that and reasons he might have to read it himself.

Just as he's thought, Yoseob asks him to open it and read it outloud for the fans to hear, and at those words his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. The rest of the dreamies are looking at him in anticipation. They know the managers have given him the task, but they've decided not to bother Jisung even if they were really curious about it. The boy clears his throat and his cheeks flush in a soft shade of pink. «I've tried to do something a bit different...» he explains a bit flustered, then he starts reading: 

_«_

_**J** uvenile. I though a lot about Haechan hyung's word, because to me, he's the most difficult to describe without sounding trite. I chose it because he's the most childish member, but I don't want you to think of it as a bad thing, because this his the thing I like the most about him. I feel like he's grown a lot since our pre-debut years, more than I did, but I also feel like he has never changed. He might be wiser and more experienced than most of us, but he's still the witty, playful and contentious hyung I met years ago; and I want to thank him for making me smile even through difficult times._

_**I** nsightful. Is the word I chose for Jeno hyung, who always gives me good advices and has a kind word for everyone. I know that people say things that hurt you sometimes; that you are very sensitive and that you often feel like you are not good enough. Even though you hide your worries behind a smile, I know how you're feeling and I hope you remember that you're not alone and the members love you and support you. Also, the others might tease you for being "unfunny" but, in fact, that's what I like about you the most. You don't try to be like someone else. You are you._

_**S** harp is not the first thing that comes to mind when thinking of Renjun hyung, but I thought it'd be better to choose a word people wouldn't expect to hear. You're also very sensitive, funny and incredibly hard working, but sometimes you seem to be able to read through me a bit too well and, sometimes, that scares me. I know fans think we're not close to each other because we don't talk much on camera and mostly bicker and fight, but truthfully, you are one of the hyungs I admire the most. I want to thank you for always keeping an eye on me. _

_**U** nderstanding. I think that being understanding is one of Mark hyung's most enviable traits. He's very open minded, talented and humble; and he's also the person I go to to ask for advice. He's clever and honest, especially when it comes to sort things out between the members and I'm not joking when I say that, if it wasn't for him, NCT Dream wouldn't even exist. I hope you know that I'll always be grateful to you for helping me out, whenever I need, and that I'm happy to have you in my life. So please, even when you won't be part of this unit anymore, promise to never forget how important you are to the team._

_**N** osy is probably the last thing people would guess when looking at him. Jaemin hyung is lovable, trustworthy and he's also the one that works the hardest. He nags a lot, keeps asking questions and keeps pinching my cheeks. Even if I've asked him not to, but I know he does that to show me how much he cares. He feels a lot like an older brother to me, and that's why it hurts me to see him struggling because he thinks he's lacking; or when he feels unworthy to be part of the team. It doesn't matter what haters say, NCT Dream is not NCT dream without you. So don't ever let their words get under your skin. You may not be perfect but neither are they._

_**G** enuine. In all honestly, I had an hard time choosing the word that fits Chenle the best. I took many notes and wrote his part at least ten times, before being fairly happy about it and that's why I hope you'll agree with me when I say that Chenle, is the best friend I could hope for. He's kind, cute, loud and really friendly. We're really different from each other, but somehow we get along better together than with anyone else. We understand each other, we share a lot of passions and talk over things we wouldn't dare to talk about with others. I don't know if it's right for me to think that it was "destiny" but, as a matter of fact, from the moment I saw him back in Beijing, I was instantly drawn to him and wanted to become close. I'm thankful that we've met each other, and even more thankful that you feel the same way about me, but I think there is no word for me to describe how important you are to me. So I'm just going to go with the most heartfelt "I love you", hoping that you'll feel how sincere my words are._

_»_

 

When Jisung stops and lowers the letter, the room fills with silence. The members are staring at their youngest member completely astonished and speechless. They don't really know how to react to Jisung's letter and Yoseob seems to notice they're lost and suddenly wooes. Everyone follows, Jisung flushing a bit out of embarrassment as he thinks that he's just made a fool of himself. 

 

Once the Radio show ends, the boys go back into their van and plop down on their seat. Nobody dares to speak first, but they all have a question in mind, concerning Jisung's heartwarming letter. It's the first time the maknae speaks up and talks about his feeling with and for them, so they don't really know what to say. They know he's probably very embarrassed about it, but that doesn't hold Haechan back from asking. 

«Jisung ah.» he calls out in a soft-spoken voice. 

«Mh?» 

«We...we've just noticed something about your letter that...uhm you didn't explain.» He states, unfolding the paper he has retrieved from Yoseob's deck and points at the first letters of each verse.

«J-I-S-U-N-G» he spells out loud, counting with his finger. «Why did you write a letter about us, using your name as acronym?» He questions titling his head. Jisung frowns and averts his eyes to look out of the car window. He had decided not to say it, because he wanted his friends to notice and get it by themselves, but right now he feels particularly brave. He smiles awkwardly at Donghyuck's direction and then glances up to the others. 

«Promise not to laugh, but...» he starts. «I thought of it as a way to say that, I've grown with and thanks to you.» He explains. «Like...» he pauses, his face heating up as he doesn't dare to look at them in the eyes.

«...You guys are a part of me.»

Upon hearing that, the boys start cooeing at that and Jisung can let out a sigh of relief. He leans his head back on the van headrest and smiles shily as he looks at the cityscape. The neon lights reduced to a blur as rain starts pouring and a few raindrops race on the car glass. He feels happy. Well, he is happy, as he was finally able to tell his friends how much he loves and cherishes them. He leans his head onto the glass and his eyes drifting closed as the whispers of his hyungs lull him into sleep.


End file.
